The invention relates to a seat depth adjustable motor vehicle seat as set forth in the preamble of patent claim 1. Such a motor vehicle seat is known from DE 19 628 381 A1. Further, there is known from DE 698 27 303 T2 a vehicle seat the seat depth of which is adjustable, a second seat part thereof, which is a front seat part, being adjustable relative to a first, rear seat part by means of an electric motor. On the vehicle seat previously known from DE 199 13 503 A1, which can be positioned different distances apart by means of an adjustment device. A similar vehicle seat is also shown in DE 199 55 296 C1.
A problem with the seat depth adjustment devices of the seat part is that the padding must somehow follow or be compensated on the one side, meaning it must conform to the length variations; on the other side however, the cover of the padding must also be configured accordingly. The padding should have the same quality everywhere, irrespective of the seat depth adjustment. Additionally, it is desired that the least possible crinkles occur in the cover and that there are as few gaps as possible, be they covered or not.
In view of the vehicle seat of the type mentioned herein above, it is the object of the invention to further develop the previously known vehicle seat in such a manner that the seat part be adjustable in the direction so as to allow for a more favorable configuration of the padding, in particular also of the cover, than before.